1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror defogger that is adjustable to the size of the mirror and includes at least one ground fault protected receptacle.
2. The Prior Art
Frequently, the use of a bathroom mirror is required following showering. However, such mirrors most always become fog covered and simply wiping the mirror does not prevent water from continuing to condense on the mirror, thereby inhibiting, if not completely preventing, use of the mirror.
Accordingly, the prior art includes several anti-fogging designs that are intended to eliminate the formation of condensation on a bathroom mirror. These design proposals generally include a fan unit that is attached to the mirror to blow hot air across the mirror. The fan unit can be a hand-held hair dryer type device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,079 to Armbruster and U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,847 to Argos et al are two examples of bathroom mirror defoggers.
Certain drawbacks exist to these devices in that they cannot be adjusted to variously sized mirrors and they do not provide other features which are typically required in modern bathrooms. An attempt to overcome certain of these deficiencies has resulted in mirror defogging units as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,594 to Powell and U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,283 to Orazi. These devices include the mirror so that the defogger is assured of being properly aligned with the mirror surface. In addition, these devices provide some additional features which are typically found in modern bathrooms. However, these devices are fairly complex and expensive and require that the existing mirror or cabinet fixture be removed and replaced with the patented items. Furthermore, these devices do not provide the latest safety features, which are extremely important in applications where water is likely to be present.
Therefore, there is a need for a bathroom mirror defogger that can be retro-fitted to existing mirrors and which provides personal heating, lighting, vent and ground fault protection.